Telescopically collapsible umbrellas have been in use before in this art. In the ordinary umbrella, such as is well known in the art, the usual light folding flexible frame of spring steel ribs is disposed in "spoke-like" arrangement to form a supporting frame which is usually covered with a rain and sun resisting fabric or other flexible material suitably fastened thereto. A slotted ferrule slides up and down the mast and carries ribs which are pivotally connected to the fabric supporting ribs, as well as to the ferrule. Spring latch means protrude, and are urged outwardly, from the mast at suitable places. One latch is located near the upper end of the mast, over which the ferrule passes, and engages the under side of the ferrule to maintain the umbrella in open or raised position. Another spring latch is located toward the lower end of the mast, adapted to protrude through the slot of the ferrule and maintain the umbrella in closed or collapsed position.